


the princess and the pirate

by calamaticsporks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamaticsporks/pseuds/calamaticsporks





	the princess and the pirate

Why hadn’t anybody warned Hinata that being part of a crew of pirates meant putting up with their saltiness every single day? Making a face, he stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima and his backhanded insults, giving up on cleaning the deck and scrambling to find his sword to practice duelling.  
“Kageyama! Where are you?”  
Hinata scampered all around the ship, dodging the crew, scaring away the seagulls, and ignoring everybody who asked him whether or not he should be cleaning the deck. He had turned away from his entire family and the Royal Navy for this group of people; he wasn’t going to spend his life cleaning for them.  
He spotted Kageyama standing by the stern with a weird look on his face. Hinata didn’t pay it any mind- to him, Kageyama’s facial expressions had always been a cause for concern.  
“Kageyama! Fight me!” Hinata brandished his sword and swung.  
“Shut up. There's something over there.” Kageyama ignored the swinging blade, turning to look at their captain.  
“It's a ship,” Daichi said evenly. If he was worried, he did an excellent job of masking it. “Headed our way. Looks like we’ll have to fight it.”  
Kageyama nodded. “Hinata, you should have no problem with that. Get ready.”  
Kageyama turned away from both of them, practically sprinting to warn the crew and get away from Hinata’s excited yelling.

It was 20 minutes before the first cannon went off. Usually this would mean hushed voices and an apprehensive atmosphere, but for Hinata and his friends, it meant the thrill of fighting the pesky royal navy, which they had all been dying to do ever since they had joined.

After all, who joins a pirate crew without a grudge against the crown?

Hinata bounced on his toes next to Tsukishima and Kageyama, smiling as their side’s cannons went off.  
“Can you not?” Tsukishima said, annoyed. “Why are you so excited to fight them? Aren't you aware you’re risking your life?”  
“Well, you seem to think that a lot of things are more important than my life, Tsuki-”  
“Shut up, both of you.” Kageyama snapped. He watched as the royal flagship approached. “We need to focus, or we’ll lose everything and die.”  
“Hang on...are they boarding the ship?” Hinata yelled. “Can they even do that?”  
“Shut up and fight them, idiot!” Kageyama ran towards the edge, trying to fight the soldiers off.  
“Oof.” Hinata muttered, fleeing the quickly rising chaos. Dark red uniforms clashed with dark blue. He rushed past all of the intruders, batting them away with his sword. He wasn't sure where he was going, only that he couldn't last in an all-out battle. He cursed himself for his 164 centimeters.  
He ran back to the stern, wondering what he could do to help-maybe he could shoot people from up above in the crow’s nest.  
The ship lurched. Hinata stumbled. Maybe trying to shoot from all the way up there wasn't such a good idea.  
He glanced around again, hands itching to swing a sword. _My opportunity is here, and yet I can't do anything._ He groaned in frustration when he spotted someone-or something- moving towards the captain’s quarters.  
Paying no attention to his safety, he rushed at it and tackled it to the ground. They tumbled down three steps and hit the railings.  
Thinking quickly, Hinata swung the handle of his sword around and slammed it into the soldier’s head. The soldier let out a cry, then slumped to the ground.  
Hinata sat back, staring at the unmoving body draped around the railings. “Ugh. What am I supposed to do now? I didn't even get to fight anybody today…”  
_...What would Tsuki do?_  
Hinata slowly looked back at the offending ship, at the dark red flag bearing a dragon, flapping ominously in the wind.  
He reached down and unfastened the soldier’s dark red jacket, with a dragon printed on the front.  
He could almost hear Kageyama calling him a dumbass, or a dimwit, or any other insult that was thrown at him daily, but Hinata’s pulse quickened with adrenaline, and he ignored Imaginary Kageyama like he usually ignored Real Kageyama.  
Stashing his sword, he slipped on the jacket and peered into the murky waters. If he jumped into the ocean….and faked it like he was a member of the royal crew….  
Not very sure where he was going with his plan, and definitely not sure it would work, he took a deep breath and vaulted over the side of the ship he had called his home for the past three years.

 

_Wow, the ocean’s almost as salty as Tsuki is._

 

Hinata paddled around the ship, making sure to keep part of the stolen uniform above the water. He grazed the edge of the enemy ship with his fingertips- and then yelled, in the most un-pirate-like voice he could manage, for help.  
“HELLO? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE?”  
Hinata struggled to hide his smile and paste a worried expression on his face as an annoyed-looking soldier glared down at him, throwing him a rope. It took him 7 seconds to scale it and step foot on the very vessel he had scoffed at when he took his first steps on his pirate ship.  
“What were you doing?” The soldier barked at him. “Stop messing around, or you’ll die!” He gestured vaguely at the center of the ship. “Go find the princess- you're probably short enough to fit in a hiding space with her anyway. And clean up your outfit. What a disgrace.”  
Hinata ignored him and hurried towards what he assumed was the princess’s room- a small space located in the middle of the ship, near the soldiers barracks.  
“And I don't mean just hide with her, dimwit! Protect her if you need to!”  
Hinata saluted and darted into the room.

It was very fancy. Lavender plush carpets, velvet curtains, and aesthetically pleasing paintings adorning the walls. It reminded Hinata of the suffocation associated with being part of the royal family. He coughed and looked around, under the bed and behind the bookshelves.  
There were two doors- he assumed one for a closet, and one for a bathroom. He knocked on the closet door.  
“Hello? Princess?”  
He heard shuffling from within; the door opened and a petite girl with blond hair pinned back stood there and regarded Hinata.  
“Woah. Um- I mean- who are you?” Hinata stuttered, blushing.  
“Um- Yachi? The p-”  
“Oh, yeah, the princess, yeah, I knew that, um-”  
“I’m not the princess,” The girl- Yachi- said softly. “I’m her friend. The princess’s name is Kiyoko. W-Who are you?” She was scared, and Hinata could tell that she was trying to be brave. “Who doesn't know the princess’s name?”  
“Uh….” Hinata gulped. For some reason, he didn't want to scare her, he wanted to protect her. Even though she was the enemy.  
He didn't get the chance to comfort her. The door banged open and the soldier who had rescued him rushed inside the room.  
“Hey! Wh- “  
Hinata turned, instinctively ducking under the soldiers arms and leaping over a chair. The soldier narrowed his eyes and chased him back outside, to the deck and the confused shouting.  
Hinata swiftly tripped all the soldiers he weaved past, sparing a glance back at the princess’s cabin. Yachi was watching him through the window. As he jumped into the churning waves, he smiled at her, ignoring the shouting soldiers as they tried to figure out what to do.  
“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata shrugged out of his jacket and left it in the water as Kageyama rolled his eyes and pulled him up onto the ship.  
“What are you doing?” Kageyama snapped. “How did you get on their boat?”  
“Stole a uniform.” Hinata replied absentmindedly. Their ship was pulling away from the royal one. He squinted, trying to spot Yachi among the scattering of soldiers still spilled all over the deck.  
She was standing on the stern. Hinata waved at her and yelled her name, ignoring Kageyama’s confused sputtering.  
“Who is that, shrimpy?” Tsukishima glanced at her.  
“Nobody,” Hinata sighed, calming the fluttering of his heart.  
_Yachi Hitoka….close friends with the princess. _Hinata felt sure that it was enough information to find her once they hit land. He smiled at her again.__

 

 

And maybe it was a trick of the light, but it definitely seemed like she had smiled back for a split second.


End file.
